User blog:Konanoki/MASCOT FOR TWO WEEKS TOURNAMENT - ROUND 1 BATTLES
MATCHUPS FIRST THREE MATCHUPS Pinto VS Byakuren Hijiri Inazuma VS Fiona Shrek VS Master Frown THE MIDDLE THREE MATCHUPS Wet Balloon VS Pizza Steve Zangoose VS Whizzer Brown Peridot VS Thanos THE FINAL TWO Susie VS Lori Loud Dendy VS Ralsei Prolouge THE BEGINNING CUT TO: RANDOM-NESS SPACE The year is 2018, and a small pink alien stared at its screen, bored. in its screen, you could see the url "http://random-ness.wikia.com", the alien took a deep breath. "Meap... (I'm bored...)" the small pink alien named Meap sighed in boredom as a tall lion approached Meap. His name was Lionheart. "You seem to be bored, may i suggest something to us to do?" Lionheart asked, as Meap nodded. "A battle to decide the mascot of Random-ness Wiki for two weeks, 16 people will enter, only one will win." Lionheart said as Meap smiled. "Meap! (Awesome!)" Meap spoke in excitement. "Great, now we have to create 16 invites, and send one to someone." Lionheart said as Bogo came in with a big briefcase. Inside it, there was materials the three would use to create the invite. A few minutes later... "Great! Now we can send them to different parts of the universe!" Exclaimed Bogo, as he put the invites into a magical cannon and fired the cannon, sending the invites into 16 different locations of the universe. "Inazuma, heading out!" She exclaims. INVITES CUT TO: An island in the KanColle world Inazuma looked at the sea as she sat down in the beach's shore, and a small box lands next to her. Inazuma was shocked, but then decided to open the box. Inside it, there was an invite. Nodding, Inazuma went and sailed off the sea to the location her battle would take on. CUT TO: PaRappa House in PaRappa Town Pinto Rappa had left the house, "Bye, PaRappa! See you later!" She said before a box landed in front of her. She looks at both sides and didn't find anyone. She opened the box and found the invite inside it. She then trailed off to the location marked in the invite. pinto quote here CUT TO: Frowntown, in the Unikitty universe "I told you brock, i'm gonna be busy today!!" Master Frown shouted as he went outside his apartament, and noticed a box near his door. He opens the box without question and found the invite, which then he runs off to the location where he would wreck his foe apart. "whats up sluts? guess who just got outta prison!!" Frown inexplicably shouts as he ran off. CUT TO: Mildred's household As Fiona Mayfield cleaned the floor, she heard a knock on the door and reached for the door. opening it, she found a box in the floor and, then she opened it. Noticing the invite, she ran to a place Mildred and Angelia didn't know Fiona was heading to, unaware of the battle that would happen. "Fiona, doing her best to serve!" Fiona exclaimed. CUT TO: Bloon Apts, in Balloonworld Wet Balloon and friends were having a game of basketball on the roof. Wet Balloon slams the basketball into the hoop, and everybody cheers. Suddenly, Mail Balloon floated in. "I have an invite for a "Wet Balloon" here..." Suprised, Wet Balloon took the invite and read it, their friends eagerly watching on. It only took a quick glance for Wet Balloon to realise what this was. They packed up their things, and floated off into the horizon, with The Elementals cheering them on. "It's wet outside!" Wet Balloon said, as they noticed the sudden rain. 11 entries left to write First Four Battles The starters will be written as soon the starters of the prolouges are finished. Category:Blog posts